Foxleap and Goosey Night: A Disaster Waiting To Happen
by Shadowglow's Reign
Summary: Foxleap is the ultimate prankster. What happens when he eats too much candy on Goosey Night? What kind of crazy pranks will he come up with?
1. Grandma Brambleclaw needs some PAPAH

"The native americans contributed many things to society, many of which inclu-" Icecloud paused. She was writing an essay on Native American pottery, but Foxleap was silent. Never a good sign. Icecloud twitched an ear unconsciously. She bolted up the stairs, scared that Foxleap had broken something and was trying to hide it. What she saw was much worse.

Foxleap laid on the floor, shoveling Milky Ways® and Kit Kats® in his mouth. Wrappers were strewn all over the floor, and the huge bag of candy Icecloud had bought for Halloween (which was tomorrow) was now half eaten. Icecloud screamed, and Foxleap looked up in a daze. "SUGAR!" He yelped. He stood up, half a Kit Kat® hanging out of his mouth. "TOILET PAPER!"

Icecloud looked at him blankly. "Toilet Paper" was a new one. Foxleap leapt up (A/N: excuse the pun) and ran to the bathroom. _Well, what can go wrong? He's only crazy, on a sugar rush, and screaming for toilet paper._ She followed him down the stairs, picking up some of the toilet paper rolls he dropped. Even in a sugar rush, Foxleap knew how to prank. He bolted towards the garage, and would have crashed Icecloud's new SUV if Icecloud hadn't stopped him.

"Uh uh." She shook her head. "If we're going somewhere with you and your sugar rush, I'M driving." Foxleap blinked, recognising, even in his sugared state, that Icecloud was coming with him. "WOOHOO!" He raised his arms and leapt into the front seat. "I call shotgun!"

AWESOME FOXLEAP TIMESKIP

"STOP!"

Icecloud had been driving up Starlight Walk when Foxleap unbuckled his seatbelt and screamed. "GOOSAY TIME!" Icecloud had no idea what Foxleap was going to do, but whatever it was, it couldn't be too good…

Icecloud parked her car on the side of the road, near Brambleclaw's-BrambleSTAR's now- house. Foxleap grabbed a couple of toilet paper rolls and ran up to it. "WOOHOO!" He yelled into the open air. He grabbed one end of the toilet paper roll, and threw it into the air so it arced gracefully over Bramblestar's tree. "YOU LET ME DIE!" he bellowed. "Taste some PAPA!" He continued to do it, over and over, until a head popped out a top window.

Icecloud almost died of laughter. Bramblestar had long brown hair with grandma-ish hair rollers in it. He screamed. "FOXLEAP!" He had a high pitched, old lady voice. "What are you DOING?!" Foxleap let out a graceful laugh as he turned tail and jumped into Icecloud's car.

"Full throttle!" he ordered. Icecloud stepped on the gas and she and Foxleap sped away, leaving Bramblestar choking on the smoke. "EAT DUST!" Foxleap bellowed as Icecloud turned the corner onto Dark Alley.

 **I will continue this.. I find it humorous… leave a suggestion for who you want to see next!**


	2. Robbing Lionblaze

The twins could hear Brambleclaw's high-pitched yowls following them as they darted down the road in Icecloud's SUV, but neither of them seemed to care. Foxleap had his legs kicked up and his arms crossed behind him, and Icecloud was driving with her stereo blasting music into his earbuds. Suddenly, Foxleap unplugged his music and whispered,"Here it is."

Icecloud veered off to the side of the road, parking in front of Lionblaze's house. It looked like Lionblaze was having his annual Halloween party. Lights were shining and you could hear the music blaring. "We're gonna crash the party, steal some supplies, and drive away." Foxleap laughed. "Wanna come with?" Icecloud rolled her eyes. "First of all, it isn't 'gonna', it-" Icecloud was cut off short by Foxleap, who jumped out of the car with a large bag and a "WOOHOO!".

Foxleap could sense Icecloud rolling her eyes as he darted up the path and crashed open the door. No one seemed to notice, not even Lionblaze, who was making out with Cinderheart in a corner. He snuck into the kitchen. A large bowl of red punch was sitting on a counter. He looked around, then poured some 2% milk from the refrigerator into the large glass bowl. The color didn't change much. Anyone who still uses 2% milk deserves it. Foxleap closed the bottle and placed it in his tote, along with some spoiled milk from around the back door.

He grabbed a water bottle or two from the counter. Silently laughing his head off, he then fished around in the recycling close by in the corner of the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of empty cups and bottles. He carefully filled them with the punch. Suddenly, the door swung open. Foxleap grabbed one of the bottles with the punch in it-ooh, sports edition-and squeezed it out in the direction of the door, It took him barely a moment to figure out who the newcomer was, and he stopped spraying quickly. But not quickly enough

The newcomer was Icecloud.

Icecloud's blue eyes were closed, and she was drenched in the scarlet punch. She looked like she was trying not to kill him. Foxleap did a wolf whistle and said, "I'm dead."

Icecloud's eyes opened. She turned around and left.

"That was short," He remarked just before she reentered the room minutes later.

"Stole a shirt from Cinderheart. She's still making out with Lionblaze. I took it from her room upstairs."

Foxleap shrugged. "Okay then, help me!" He whispered as he threw the second bag from the closet at Icecloud. She caught the bag and left the room again.

He looked around. Whatever he wanted to grab, he had to do it soon. He wasn't likely to unnoticed for much longer. He strode confidently over to the refrigerator and took some eggs. These will come in handy, he thought as he inwardly laughed.

Icecloud suddenly burst open the door. Her bag was filled with water balloons. Foxleap smiled. He led her out the back door, but just as he left, for good measure, he turned the sink on and threw a plate on the floor. Classic! As Foxleap closed the door behind him, he heard Lionblaze enter the kitchen. He peeked through the tiny space between the door and the wall.

Lionblaze glanced at the sink and the dish, and raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem to take much notice of it, or the breeze coming through space in the ajar door. He picked up the punch, noticing seemingly nothing, and went out the door to the main party. Foxleap giggled and slipped out the door. He saw Icecloud's silhouette sneaking over to the car, but he wasn't quite done yet. He slinked across the wall like a spy, and carefully made his way over to the front door. He put down his bag and strolled in, acting like he was there all along, and no one paid him any mind. Lionblaze was walking across the room, holding the large glass punch bowl in his beefy arms. Foxleap stifled a giggle and strode over to Hazeltail, putting on sunglasses as he walked.

As Lionblaze carefully placed down the bowl of punch, Hazeltail noticed Foxleap approaching and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Hazeltail asked suspiciously. "Weren't you banned from coming to Lionblaze's parties since the year you rigged the cake to make it explode when Cinderheart tried to cut a piece?"

Foxleap pretended to wince, but he ended up doing more of a smirk. "Well, yeah. But you have to admit, it was hilarious when Jayfeather got hit with the cake."

Hazeltail smiled. "It was so worth seeing, even if I had frosting in my hair for weeks. Best prank yet, Foxleap."

Foxleap hid a smirk. "Just wait," he muttered.

Hazeltail was about to reply when the pair heard a shout from by the punch. Lionblaze stood, covered in punch, while Cinderheart looked mortified, a cup of punch in her hand and her mouth puckered like she had just spat the punch out. As the two stared at the scene in front of them, a chorus of spitting occurred around them.

Hollyleaf took a sip of Foxleap's punch, and punch spewed out of her mouth onto both Jayfeather and Ivypool. Ivypool spit back, and Jayfeather's glare looked like it could kill. Berrynose was retching in a corner, and Hazeltail turned her back on him. "Was this you?" she asked, amused. "Yep! I better get going, don't want anyone finding me," he replied, as he sneaked upstairs. Hazeltail winked at him as he scaled the stairs and leapt out the window, picked up his bag again, and dashed to where Icecloud was waiting.

She wore a straw sunhat in the darkness, and sat in the car fiddling with her phone. Icecloud looked up when he came closer, holding the punch bottles. With a mischievous smile, she unlocked the doors and let him in. As the twins sped away to their next victim, they heard a long yowl.

" _Foxleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaap!"_


	3. Egging Jayfeather

As the twins sped away once more, Foxleap did a deep reflection on life. _Life isn't just life,_ the ginger pondered. _Life is a sophisticated model of the universe held by StarClan. Our every action is simply a variable in the diagram...so I gotta prank everyone to really make an impact!_

Down the road, he saw a dull blue house with a holly tree in the front. A bird's nest was collapsed on the lawn, a bright cobalt jay's feather strewn over the top. An overgrown garden was growing in front of the tiny house, and Foxleap caught a whiff of the intoxicating scent of catmint and other herbs. He frowned, but he knew what he had to do. He motioned for Icecloud to stop, leapt out of the car, and dashed to Jayfeather's rundown lodge with his tote of supplies.

As he pulled up short at the door, he peaked through the broken window. He saw a dim light, but Jayfeather himself was sound asleep on the ratty old sofa. Perfect. He dug around in the tote, listening to Jayfeather's steady droning snores as he looked, his anger spiking as he searched. _How dare Jayfeather not try his hardest to save him_ , he thought furiously as he felt around. _How dare he let his pride get in the way of saving lives! How dare he not let Leafpool help him at the expense of_ lives _!_ Foxleap subconsciously growled at Jayfeather for all that he had done to him as he thought. He wanted a prank that would make him pay, make him feel bad for what he had done…

He felt the brush of rough cardboard rubbing against his touch, and he smirked. He grabbed the egg cartons, filled with extra-large eggs, and backed up to begin one of the most popular pranks known to cat. He pulled back his right arm like the baseball player he could never be, and launched the eggs- straight on course to collide with Jayfeather's roof.

The snowy white egg curved through the air and landed with a _SPLAT_ on the shingles of the roof. A horrible stench immediately filled the air, and he let out a yowl of satisfaction as he smirked. Rotten eggs were a perfect spin on the classic egging. Besides, he thought as he threw a huge brown egg, Jayfeather could really use an excuse for a new house.

Once he'd launched the last egg, the air all around his house smelled of rotten eggs someone had used as a toilet and then wrapped in smelly, sweaty gym socks. Foxleap grabbed a thin scarf from his tote (probably Cinderheart's) and tied it around his head and across his mouth and nose. It didn't help much, but at least it made a fashion statement. Jayfeather's house, on the other hand, was definitely looking woebegone. It was covered in rotten and raw egg yolks, and what was left of the cracked windows were completely covered in rancid yolk. Jayfeather, oddly, was still sleeping soundly, but not for long. Foxleap dug around in the all-magical tote and found a bright orange megaphone (the things Lionblaze leaves lying around!) and put it to his mouth.

"You let me die!" He roared as he ran back to the car. Through the broken window, he saw Jayfeather fall off the sofa. "Foxleap!" Jayfeather hissed from the floor, the screaming started. Since he was blind, he had a stronger sense of smell and the eggs were worse for him. As Foxleap jumped into the car, he heard Jayfeather's anguished yowl. _You deserve it,_ he thought as Icecloud stepped on the gas.

 **Hey people! I only got one review on my last chapter,** ** _Robbing Lionblaze_** **, and it was pretty nice if I do say so myself, so go check that out if you got the time. I need some more suggestions for pranks since I'm not much of a pranker myself :/ so no chapters will probably come out until I get a suggestion. I hope you guys like this chapter, and PRANK ON! :D**

 **~Shadowglow's Reign**


End file.
